So About That
by BlacKTea
Summary: Gohan made a promise that Videl intends for him to keep. She may have enlisted Krillen's help. Chi Chi will have her grandchildren. AU after Cell. Like really AU.


A/N: So this is like a companion piece to my other one shot At least He Didn't Think It was Food. Kind of. That fic and this one don't mesh entirely at the moment, but I will probably go back and edit it so they do. As of now though I guess they are separate, but very closely related allied alternate universes. Also this one is from Krillin's POV.

The fights I warn you are not detailed. One because I have trouble writing really detailed fights and two it's not really the focus of this story. Also, there are a few things about this universe that I don't explain. Like how Gohan (and rest of the Saiyans) have their tails. Or why Goku didn't stay dead. I made the tournament's 4 years apart and decided to go the Dragonball route and only have 8 participants in WMAT. I might explain them in a later installment, but I'm not going to right now. I also don't think they are too terribly import to understanding the story.

Any way I hope you enjoy. I guess I've been feeling inspired in DBZ lately. I'm hoping eventually I get inspired to write this story from Videl's POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own DB or DBZ.

* * *

"I'm looking for the Turtle Hermit."

Krillin blinked at the girl who had suddenly interrupted his afternoon nap. It was no wonder she had managed to sneak up on him; Her power level was hardly worth mentioning and while she had an aggressive air about her, she was far from threatening. She didn't look any older than Gohan. "He lives here. He's inside ... exercising."

He watched her walk up to the front door and knock. If it wasn't so unusual for them to get visitors, he would have already gone back to sleep. He figured the lawn chair he was in was as good as place as any to watch the next few minutes of entertainment.

She knocked and almost immediately the door was answered by Roshi.

The girl bowed. "Greetings, Master Roshi. I'm looking to train under you."

Roshi scanned her quickly before shrugging. "Sorry, dear. You're a little young for my tastes and to be honest my former students have gone on to do far greater things than I ever dreamed. I'm afraid I am no longer accepting students."

The old jerk was even cold enough to shut the door in her face. Krillin winced. Even if it was the truth, Roshi could have used a little more tact.

The girl stood there for a moment before she turned and walked up to him. If Krillin hadn't had years of bringing horrible news to Chi Chi, this girl's anger might have scared him. "Hey! Was that really Master Roshi?!"

Krillin nodded. "Yup. Sorry about that, but Sensei really hasn't taught in over a decade."

The girl's anger seemed to melt off her leaving her looking lost and sad. "Oh, well, I guess it isn't reasonable for me to expect him to take on more students if he doesn't want to. Hey, wait! Did you say Sensei?"

Krillin shrugged helplessly when he realized where this conversation was to go.

"That means you could teach me the ways of the Turtle School!"

Krillin chuckled nervously. "Well, I _could_ but-"

"Please! I need to be stronger! I need to."

Krillin sat up and examined his 'potential' student. Her ki was slightly above the average human's meaning it broke into the double digits. But it could hardly be seen why she needed to be stronger. She seemed well fed and well taken care of. Her clothes were plain, but of good quality. She did not seem to be wanting for anything. Her ki seemed to be calm in the way of people living content lives. "Why?"

She bit her lip as if reluctant to tell him and suddenly she seemed to find her shoes fascinating. "I need to prove him wrong."

Well, that was an intriguing answer. "Who wrong?"

"Son Gohan."

Gohan? How did this girl know Gohan? And did she want to fight him or something? Bizzare.

"After our fight-"

Krillen jumped to his feet in surprise. "Whoa! Wait you _fought_ Gohan?! Why?"

The girl blinked at him. "It was in the junior division of the World Martial Arts Tournament. Where else would I fight him? He said he lives too far away from civilization to fight in smaller tournaments."

"Well, that's true."

"So you do know him. I figured. You trained with his father Son Goku after all."

Krillin's respect for this girl went up a little. She had done her research. "Hey, so you want to get stronger to beat him in the next tournament?"

The girl shook her head her pigtails swaying with the movement. "No. I hate to admit it, but it seems unlikely I'll be able to beat him. He can already fly and make energy beams and he'll likely just get stronger."

Well, he already knew the folly of chasing Saiyan power levels so he could put up no argument. "So why then?" This girl. What could be driving her?

"I want to know his secrets. How his hair changes. And why he has a tail. And where he learned to fight. He said it was a secret. A family secret and that since I wasn't family he couldn't tell me."

Krillin suppressed a grin. He could see it. This tiny wisp of a girl demanding Gohan to tell her all those things. Poor boy. Living in the middle of nowhere hadn't prepared him for interacting with normal people. And having Chi Chi as a mother had probably fostered a healthy fear of aggressive females. "Well, that seems fair actually. His secrets should remain in the family."

But the girl just nodded. "That's why I need your help."

"I'm sorry. I won't tell you his-"

"No. That's not why I need your help! I need your help to be stronger."

"But how would that help you?"

She smirked at him. "He said he would marry me if the next time we fought I could fly, fire energy beams and land at least one hit. If we marry, I become family."

"Er, I guess." Where did Goku and Gohan find girls like this? First Chi Chi and now, er, he didn't know her name. "So what's your name?"

Again she hesitated, but after a sigh she said, "Satan Videl."

What? She was that jerk's daughter. Fortunately for her she looked nothing like him. "Your- your-"

"And you must be wondering why I'm not asking my father for help."

"Actually_-" I'm not. He's a moron._

"But he wouldn't help me with this. He says I'm not allowed to date boys unless they're stronger than him."

"Well-" _Gohan is definitely stronger._

"He certainly wouldn't let me marry them. So I need your help."

Krillin cleared his throat. She certainly did need help. "So just to be clear you want marry Gohan to learn his secrets."

The girl nodded.

"You're willing to tie yourself to him for the rest of your life...to learn his secrets."

The girl nodded again.

"You're willing to cook him meals, bear and raise his children... for the rest of your life...to learn his secrets."

The girl, Videl, glared. "Yes! Like it really matters who I marry."

"Well, alright then Videl-san. You just found yourself a sensei."

Mentally he shrugged. It wasn't his fault if Gohan managed to find a girl who seemed well on her way to becoming as scary as Chi Chi. Maybe Saiyan's liked that kind of thing. After all, Bulma was pretty terrifying too.

* * *

I didn't take long to teach Videl to harness her ki. She managed to fly in under a month. But her training couldn't just be about ki control and fighting technique. Not if she was going to marry Gohan.

"What! Why?" Videl screamed mostly in confusion. She was too bewildered to be angry.

He sighed. "This will help your ability to strategize and manage time."

"But-"

"Do you want me to continue training you or not?"

Videl sighed. "Of course Sensei. I-ll- I'll do it. But what will we do with the extra food?"

"Just fly it over to the next town over and give it to homeless people."

The fourteen year old nodded. It was clear that helping the needy made her task more appealing. She really was very selfless and kind hearted. Now if only her father was like that.

"I guess you should get to work. And remember this first week you can take your time, but you'll have a time limit starting next week."

She nodded. "Hai, Sensei."

Once the girl had disappeared into the kitchen, 18 slanted him an amused look. "I never heard of martial arts training that required one to 'cook one hundred meals.'"

He shrugged. "She wants to marry Gohan. She'll thank me for this later. It doesn't seem like those Saiyans have any real ability in the kitchen. Not that Vegeta has even tried."

His wife's face turned thoughtful. "I like Videl-chan. Should we really be letting her do this?"

"Believe me, I tried to talk her out of it. She really wants to do this. Although, to be fair, Gohan is the boy with the world's most interesting secrets."

"Hmm. I can't believe her father is letting her train here. I would have thought he would have been worried about being exposed as a fraud."

"Oh, well he thinks she's at boarding school."

"Idiot, but I guess that means we should set up some lessons for her."

"Lessons?"

"Education is important Krillin. She can't just take electives like PE and Home Economics."

"18. Have you been researching elite preschools again."

"..."

* * *

Seasons came. Seasons went. And as Videl grew in her training, she grew in other ways that had Roshi and Oolang getting themselves pounded into the ground. At 16, Videl was a very pretty girl, but she also had enough power to blast most people into the next dimension. Aside from being inappropriate, it just wasn't safe to ogle her. Or trespass her person 'accidentally.'

And even if that wasn't the case, 18 liked her enough to kill in her name. The android seemed to consider her like a younger sister. It was nice to see his wife making a friend.

"Dinner is almost ready!"

Krillin turned to his three year old daughter. "You heard Videl-san. Go wash up."

Marron giggled. "Yay. Onee-chan's food is so yummy now. Yay. Yay." The little girl practically chanted this on her way inside.

He had to chuckle a little because at first Videl's cooking had _not_ been very good and Marron had been the first to let her know. And now she was up to making 250 servings each meal and they all tasted delicious. She was a blur in the kitchen. She would not falter in face of a Saiyan appetite if he had anything say about it.

She also was doing well academically. 18 apparently liked teaching subjects like math and science so the girl should have no problem taking the college entrance exam. Of course, that would come after the World Martial Arts Tournament with was less than 2 years away.

But as far she had come in terms of power and technique, there was still no way she was going to hit Gohan unless he let her.

So naturally she would have to develop strategies to get him to let her. After all she had a few things working to her advantage. One, she was certainly sneakier than Gohan. He wasn't going to learn that from his father or even his mother. Two, he was fairly certain Gohan had forgotten about his promise to her. A few pointed questions the last time he'd taken Marron to play with Goten proved it. Three, she was actually a pretty good cook. He figured if all else failed she could divert him with food.

Hours later after she had finished distributing the extra food to 'nearby' homeless people, he informed her that they would need to focus on strategy.

"Alright. I'll show that Gohan."

"Yeah," he said as he considered the girl he'd been training for the last couple years. "You know Videl-san. You've become a part of _my_ family these last few years. I know you're trustworthy. I could let you know those secrets. You don't _have_ to marry Gohan." It wasn't right really. She wouldn't do anything that would hurt his friends.

She shook her head. "Thank you, Sensei, but those weren't the terms I set with Gohan. From what you've told me about him, he seems like a pretty good guy anyway. It may sound strange, but I think I kind of want to marry him." And then she went to the roof for her evening meditation.

He stared after her bemused. If he didn't know any better he would have said she was blushing. "Huh. Well, if she wants to..." He turned as he heard 18 laugh behind him. "What? Why are you laughing?"

"I think Videl-chan has a crush."

He grinned. "Well there's a fine line between obsession and love I suppose."

18 laughed. "Well, maybe, but I think has more to do with the picture I showed Videl-chan of Gohan-kun. It was taken right after he and Goku had been training."

At that he laughed. It wasn't just Roshi and Ooolang with hormones.

* * *

"Well, this is it, Videl-san. Are you ready?"

Videl nodded. "I'm ready to make you proud, Sensei."

"Alright then. We'll all be cheering for you in the stands."

He watched her walk to the registration stand for a moment before turning to his wife and daughter. Roshi and Oolang had already went to find them some good seats. "You guys ready?"

18 nodded. Marron beamed up at him. "Onee-chan is going to do awesome!"

"She sure will." Too bad he was going to have to start cooking again.

By the time he found Roshi, Bulma and Chi Chi had joined them. Along with the Ox King, Yamacha and Puar.

The huge man boomed his name in greeting. "Krillin! I would have thought you would have entered."

"Nah. What's the point with the Saiyans and Piccolo?" Besides it didn't seem right to enter with his pupil aiming to prove herself. It may have worked for Roshi, but it just wasn't his style.

"My Goku and Gohan are going to get the prize money for first and second and my Goten will win the junior division!" Chi Chi clearly woke up with 2 doses of her usual vigor.

"Not if Vegeta and Trunks have anything to do with it!" Bulma returned with equal fervor. Great the two women fighting wasn't scary in the least. Not at all.

The children's competition was mildly amusing, but the only fights that were even mildly exciting contained either Goten or Trunks. Honestly, the parents of these children were far more entertaining than their children. To think these were the people he and his friends fought and died for. Oh well.

Trunks ended up barely beating Goten. And the both managed to cause minimal property damage.

However, his favorite part had to be when Trunks sent Satan Hercule flying into the far wall of the arena. Best. Day. Ever.

He wondered how Videl was taking that. Somehow she had never figured out her father was a fraud. Some parents did not deserve their children's unwavering trust.

The adult competition proved to be more interesting. The first match ended up being an epic between Goku and Vegeta with Vegeta winning. The next fight was between Mirai Trunks and Piccolo with the older Trunks winning.

He stole a glance at Bulma. He could all but feel the smugness radiating off her. Chi Chi had rooted for her husband and Piccolo, but Krillen thought it was too early to worry. She did still have Gohan and he seemed to have only gotten stronger over the years.

The match with Gohan against Hercule was very satisfying. Gohan did not use an ounce of his ki and still managed to thoroughly dominate the fight. It wasn't near as aggressive as he would have been, but Gohan had never seemed too dismayed about Hercule's deceit. On a more personal level it meant the 'world's savior' would have no leg to stand on in opposing Videl if she chose to marry Gohan.

As Videl stepped into the ring he could hardly contain his excitement. He decided that he would keep his involvement secret until her match with Gohan. For now he would just enjoy seeing his student against a non-alien opponent.

Or at least that was the plan, but the way Mighty Mask was moving it was clear there was something off about him. And then he literally fell apart to reveal Goten and Trunks. He was very proud of his student. She might not have been able to defeat them individually, but they didn't near as well as a single person and her excellent technique was enough to send them out of the ring just before they were unmasked.

Then it was onto the semi-finals. The father son duel between Vegeta and Trunks wasn't as exciting as the one between the Saiyan prince and Goku, but it was still a good fight. In the end though Vegeta's relentless years of training became too much for the older Trunks.

And then is was time for Gohan to fight Videl.

"Go Videl-Onee-chan!"

Bulma looked at his daughter before turning to him. "How does Marron know that faker's daughter?"

He grinned. "Videl-san is my student. She's been training very hard these last four years."

"Yeah, show him what you're made of Videl-chan!" It seemed Marron's excitement had triggered her mother's. It was good to see them so hyped. Although if Chi Chi knew what was going on. She'd probably have more energy than the two of them put together.

Down at the ring Videl was already confronting her would be fiancé. "Well, it's a good thing you defeated my father. It'll make things simpler." She said this matter of fact as she settled into a offensive stance.

Gohan, predictably, had no idea what she was talking about. "Make what simpler?"

Videl smirked. "Oh, so you don't remember? That's alright. I've remembered enough for the both of us."

"What's the deal with your student, Krillin?"

"Oh, well, you could say Gohan and Videl-san have a history."

"Eh, they do?!" Bulma and a newly attentive Chi Chi exclaimed together.

"How does my Gohan know this girl?" Chi Chi demanded fiercely.

"He made her a promise and she's about to cash it in."

"He- She- My baby is getting married!" Chi Chi nearly screamed with excitement.

"Now Chi Chi, that's hardly a logica- Er, likely deduction. Right, Krillin?" Bulma practically ordered him to explain how Chi Chi was mistaken.

His smile just widened. "Actually, that's completely right."

"Seriously!" Yamacha looked both alarmed and exasperated. "First Goku and now Gohan. This is ridiculous."

"It's not ridiculous Gohan would desire such a fine young-" Chi Chi cut Roshi off by punching him in the face.

"That's my future daughter-in-law! Keep your dirty mind off her!"

"Wow. You're pretty talented," Gohan was saying as he dodged another hit from Videl.

"Thank you. Krillin trained me."

"Krillin?! I didn't know he had any students."

"He doesn't. It's just me, but hey, I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Me? A favor? Like what?"

"Well, the thing is, I know you're too fast for me to even land one hit on you, but I was wondering if you could stand still long enough for me to get one punch in. In return, I'll make you a really big dinner."

"You'll give me food? And you just want to hit me once?"

Krillin chuckled. It was as he suspected. One did not have to be very tricky to trick Son Gohan.

"Krillin, what is she up to? Also does she have any idea of what she's promising him. His idea of a big dinner is, well, inhuman."

Krillin waved her off. "She's got everything under control." Gohan didn't even have a clue.

Gohan nodded clearly deciding to take her offer. After all, how could a Saiyan resist food.

Videl for her part floated high above the arena and charged her right fist with ki to the point it glowed. She then proceeded let gravity help her make the most of her impact. The end result was Gohan turning his head slightly, but that hardly mattered. Videl had gotten exactly what she'd been looking for.

After expending so much ki Videl visibly wavered.

"Videl-san! That was amazing!" Gohan said visibly enthused.

Videl beamed at him. "I'm glad you thought so Gohan-kun because now you have to marry me just like you promised."

Gohan just stared at her blankly. "What? That's im- That can't be-"

"Oh, but it's true. You told me so. Just after the last World Martial Arts Tournament."

"The last tournament? Oh. Oh! Oh, yeah! I remember now! You scared me half to death! Are you really going to make me dinner or was that a trick?"

"No I promise I'll make you dinner. Now lets finish this fight."

"Well, okay, but that might have to be another day. My mom will probably want you to come over after this."

"Then, I'll help her cook tonight."

After that the fight ended with Gohan knocking Videl into the grass surrounding the ring 'gently.' She didn't take it too hard. She had already know she wasn't going to beat Gohan.

In the final match they nearly had to leave the match to the judges' scrutiny, but at the last second Gohan managed to knock Vegeta into the roof the waiting area for the fighters and thus technically out of the ring. It seemed like they could have fought for days though.

Gohan's victory dimmed some of Bulma's arrogance and it seemed that her and Chi Chi were less likely to hurt each other or any unfortunate passerby.

The now smiling Chi Chi was quick to invite them all for dinner at her house in celebration of Gohan's engagement.

* * *

Videl performed just as well in the kitchen as she had in the tournament. If she was surprised that even Goten and Trunks were eating more than average household did in a week she did not let it show. The sheer amount of food she and Chi Chi prepared was awe inspiring.

"So Gohan did you think a bride was food, too?"

"Uh, no dad."

Krillin chuckled at Goku's question. The exact details may have been different, but there was no denying the two men seemed have found their wives through similar means. It was genius really. They got women to pursue them. Granted they were crazy women and it may not have been the safest course of action they could have taken.

"I don't care what he thought. No way am I letting him marry my daughter!"

Krillin sighed at Hercule's antics. He would like to see the man try to get in his daughter's way. And if he ever managed to actually rouse Gohan's ire...

It was then he caught sight of Videl sneaking outside for a well deserved break. He joined her quietly and only Gohan seemed to notice where he was heading.

"Sensei."

"Videl-san."

"Sensei, Gohan-kun is an alien."

"Hai."

"And he was the little boy who fought Cell."

"Hai."

She sighed. "My father didn't really defeat Cell, did he?"

He just shook his head.

She chuckled. "I should have known cooking wasn't a training tool."

"Yeah, well, Saiyans..."

"Eat a lot. I know."

Together they watched as the sky became darker and the stars came out.

Videl eventually broke the silence by saying, "It's funny."

"What?"

"Marrying the daughter of the person who stole your credit for saving the world after publicly smashing them would be pretty good revenge. Luckily for Dad, Gohan-kun isn't like that."

Krillin smirked. Luckily, for the amusement of everyone else, karma was a bitch anyway.

* * *

A/N: So that last part, well I couldn't help it. I'm not sorry.


End file.
